


МЫ

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Control Ending, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Шепард-Катализатор





	МЫ

_Не я._

Неутомимые хаски восстанавливают Лондон, Ванкувер, Шанхай, Москву, Сидней. Тессию, Сур’Кеш, Палавен. Очищают Цитадель от трупов.

Хаски сильнее, проворнее органиков, они работают без перерыва, без сна, без еды. Они закончат работу и уйдут, оставят планеты живым, которые наконец вернутся домой. Живые вернутся, но…

_…не я._

Ретрансляторы починены, связь восстановлена. В Экстранет регулярно поступают знания о технологиях забытых цивилизаций, которые могут быть полезны. Все тайны Галактики, вся история, рождение и смерть рас, рождение и смерть звезд — любой может узнать.

Левиафаны больше никогда не будут угрожать жизни и свободе остальных рас, место, где они укрывались, перестало быть тайной. Артефакты слежения собраны по всей Галактике и использованы против них, планета блокирована. Связь блокирована. Их жизнь вне опасности. Их свобода заканчивается там, где начинается свобода остальных — на орбите Деспойны. Многие считают это несправедливым, неправильным, но…

_… не я._

Те, кто сражался со Жнецами, сменяются теми, кто привык к ним. Развиваются новые расы — яги, релои выходят в космос и занимают свое место в Совете, старые расы принимают их, но все чаще слышатся голоса, что в Галактике все меньше и меньше места, чтобы развиваться. Люди кричат об этом чаще всего — беспокойные, противоречивые, не желающие вписываться ни в какие рамки. Они не слушают разумных доводов, они замышляют побег. Все хотят их остановить, все, но…

_… не я._

_МЫ._

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды WTF Mass Effect 2017, задание спецквеста «Не я»  
> Бета: Max_McKing


End file.
